


【撒隆】教皇厅里的“宵夜”

by Sylvie530



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvie530/pseuds/Sylvie530
Summary: 半夜处理完公务的教皇大人觉得饿了……肿么办？





	【撒隆】教皇厅里的“宵夜”

加隆坐在兄长那张宽大的办公桌后面，两条长腿抬高了放在桌上，身体往后仰，椅子前边翘了起来，被他恰到好处地保持着一个危险的平衡，来来回回地晃悠。  
“吃饱了？”撒加好整以暇地问他，顺便用指肚在他上嘴唇轻轻抹了抹，“像只刚偷过油的老鼠。”  
加隆突然用齿尖叼住他的手指，唇缝里含糊地说：“很饱。”他仰起脸，看着他哥，笑得几乎一脸谄媚：“我想抽支烟。”  
“不行。”撒加毫不犹豫地拒绝他，“那东西有害健康。”  
“那我干点儿无害健康的事儿行吗？”加隆的声音听起来竟略微有点湿腻。  
“睡不着觉，又吃得饱饱的，就开始想别的了？”撒加有点好笑，从他齿缝里抽出手来，感觉到指尖上一缕凉丝丝的，像是有一根轻羽在心尖上也划了一下。  
“你知道我想什么？”加隆也笑，继续在椅子里晃来晃去。  
“你猜我知不知道？”撒加一把按住椅背，加隆不自觉地哎唷了一声，堪堪地稳住了身体。  
“你想干嘛，”他仰着脸看着兄长，“教皇大人？”

撒加一手揽住他腰，另一手从那双还支在桌上的长腿底下穿过。黄金圣斗士的能力现在派上了十足的用场，加隆被兄长以满分标准的公主抱揽在了怀里。  
“继续猜啊，”撒加低头吻上加隆的嘴唇，“我的海龙将军。”

他抱着加隆一路往上走，踏过那些台阶，一直走到教皇的御座前，这才把人放下。  
“喂！”加隆眯着眼睛，忽然发觉撒加看他的眼神很不对，就好像……他此时此刻什么也没穿似的。  
“你不是吧？”加隆在宽大的座位里动了动身体，撒加却已经俯身下来，将他圈入自己掌控。  
“怎么？”他露出危险的笑意，“你敢说你从没想过要在这里试一试？”  
加隆抿着嘴唇不说话了。片刻之后，他从唇缝里哼笑了一声。  
“试就试，既然你敢，我又有什么不敢的。”他的薄唇挑起邪气而可爱的弧度，用手臂撑了一下扶手试图半支起身，两条胳膊搂住兄长的脖子，整个上半身都紧紧地贴在了撒加身上。  
“你可不要逃跑！”

撒加闭起眼睛，一手撑着御座的椅背，另一手揽住加隆，很享受地接纳那疾风骤雨般的吻。加隆亲吻他的时候通常都没有什么技巧和路数，只是特别认真，就像着魔似的急于将吻印在他的每一处皮肤上，当然也包括那些非常隐秘的地方。撒加感觉到加隆紧贴着自己的身体越来越烫，隔着衣料都能察觉某处正不断胀大，像是即将出鞘的兵器般蠢蠢欲动。  
“总是这样没耐性。”撒加轻笑，用极慢的速度脱掉加隆的上衣，在那泛着微红情潮的胸口上一点点地烙上亲吻，右手却往下探去，隔着长裤慢慢地揉按。  
加隆发出轻喘，撒加的手指已经轻巧地解开了他的腰带，那按捺不住的欲望很快被撒加从衣物中解放出来。  
“已经等不及了？”撒加仍然在笑，张开手掌覆住那勃起的茎体，“怎么这么热啊，亲爱的？”  
“你能不能……不这么啰嗦！”加隆愤愤地说，不防那只掌握着他欲望的手忽然微微用力，不由得嘶地倒抽了一口气，张口狠狠咬在对方颈侧。  
“真狠心啊。”撒加的呼吸也滞了片刻，瞬间的强烈痛感和致命之处被挚爱把握的微妙感觉让他的头脑里也产生片刻空白。他的左手按着加隆的后颈，舌尖撬开唇齿深深吻着，右手有技巧地揉按着那蓬勃的茎体和两边沉甸甸的小球。加隆被他弄得有些喘不过气，仿佛十分难耐似的扭了几下腰。  
“这就已经不行了吗？”  
撒加松开左手，手指温柔地摩挲着加隆微肿的唇，右手却仍在不停逗弄着那愈发胀大的欲望。  
“你才……不行！”加隆兀自舔咬着他的左手手腕，“混蛋！……唔……”

撒加的手法实在太有技巧，对他的身体也实在太过谙熟，加隆被他的撸动和揉按逼得再说不出话，只微微挺高了腰，不自觉地迎合他的手，很快便在撒加掌心里释放出来。他剧烈地喘息着，身上笼着薄薄一层汗水，几乎蒸腾出朦胧雾气。  
“撒加，”他一遍遍吻着兄长的侧脸，“我要你……”  
“现在么？”  
“别废话！”  
撒加笑得别有深意：“……不要后悔哟。”

他抓住加隆的手腕，顺手拿过御座一角垂坠的那串教皇璎珞，在加隆的腕上绕了几圈，将那双手固定在背后。  
“喂！”加隆有些不满地动了动，却没有剧烈挣扎，“你以为凭这东西就能困得住我？”  
“当然不够。”撒加笑着吻他颤动的睫毛，“不过……如果再加上那么一点我的小宇宙呢？”  
“你！”加隆再次挣动了一下手腕，珠玉相碰，发出清脆声响，他微皱着眉，同样燃起小宇宙来，然而，他释放出的力量却迅速和撒加灌注在璎珞上的力量形成了极为微妙的平衡，珠玉只是碰撞得更加激烈，琳琅响声不绝于耳，那道束缚却并没有任何松动。  
“刚才我不是说过，不要后悔。”撒加一手捧着他的脸轻轻落吻，另一手已再次按揉在他的阴茎上。刚才的精液尚未凝干，随着撒加的动作，滑腻地抹了开来，撸动的时候便发出甚为淫靡的细响。加隆咬了咬嘴唇，赌气似的扭过脸去不看兄长，欲望却无比诚实地再次抬起了头。  
“这样才乖嘛。”撒加笑着说，“我们慢慢来。”

深更半夜，教皇厅里唯一能找到的润滑剂只有刚才做宵夜时的橄榄油。  
撒加分开加隆的双腿，很耐心地慢慢扩张，反而加隆像是难以呼吸似的喘息，被束缚的双手一直在身后来回挣动。  
“你……”他断断续续地说，“你这个混蛋！”  
撒加掌握着他的腰，手指沿着细韧的腰线一直往下摸，在腰窝那里打了两个转，又继续往臀和腿上摸。  
“想要吧？”撒加扶住加隆，让他在自己大腿上坐稳，循循善诱地问。  
“你他妈的……”加隆终于忍不住爆了粗口，“还有完没完？！”  
撒加笑出声：“很想吗？”  
加隆低下头，狠狠一口咬在兄长的肩膀上，力道重得嘴里几乎立刻泛起血腥味来。就在同时，撒加那早就蓄势待发的欲望也直抵他的穴口，凶猛地一插到底。加隆发出模糊的呻吟，牙齿放开撒加的肩膀，回过脸去啃咬对方的嘴唇。柔软湿热的舌尖一路舔过撒加的上颚，然后纠缠着他的舌头，用力吮吸着，像要争个胜负似的往自己嘴里勾。他的双手被束缚在背后，无论怎样也挣脱不开，于是干脆放弃了挣扎，把所有心存不满的劲道都发泄在一个个充满野性的亲吻里。撒加笑着回吻他，并没像他那样用上十足蛮力，却偏偏能以柔克刚般在加隆那里夺回主动权。加隆喘得更厉害，深蓝色的眼里像起了浓重的海雾，染得眼神都湿漉漉的。撒加背靠在御座上，两手掌握着那劲细的腰，轻一下重一下地往下按着。加隆的两条长腿搭在他手臂上，双脚完全悬空，整个重心基本都落在两人交合的部位。撒加每次抬腰冲撞，都刚好直击最敏感的地方，加隆虽然咬紧了嘴唇，却仍然挡不住难耐的呻吟从唇缝里落下来，身体几乎有些摇摇欲坠。撒加稳稳地扶住他，耐心地律动着，仿佛在随心所欲间就能把握到那些最令加隆疯狂的节奏。加隆起初还有些恨然地死盯着他看，无奈兄长的快慢深浅实在控制得太好，他根本没法不深深迷恋那些浪涛般起伏的上下颠簸，一时恍惚之后便彻底浸没在浩荡涌起的快感中。撒加无比专注地凝视着怀里的人，与加隆几乎完全相同的深蓝色眼里盛满了毫不掩饰的爱恋和占有欲。他的抽插速度仍然不算太快，但每一次都进得极深，力道也愈发加重，同时竟然还略有余裕去欣赏眼前人那泛起了红潮的脸，湿润而迷茫的眼神，浅麦色的精悍腹部，微微卷曲的耻毛，甚至微带水光的穴口……加隆的阴茎仍旧处于勃起的状态，在他的不断顶弄下来回摇晃着，构成了一道不可多得的旖旎风光。

“撒加……”加隆无意识地不停轻唤，“撒加……”  
“我在。”他的兄长轻吻着他汗湿的额发，“就在这里。”  
修长的手指抚摸着加隆汗津津的背，感觉到腰际的线条越发绷紧，撒加轻轻地笑，用舌尖舔舐加隆的耳垂，低声唤他的名字：“加隆，叫哥哥。”  
他的声音听起来居然还是很稳，而且显然颇为享受主动权带来的成就感。  
“……混蛋！”加隆紧紧闭着眼睛，清楚感觉到撒加的小腹也正热得发烫。那抽插的频率明显越来越急骤，而他自己的后穴正紧咬住兄长的欲望不肯放松。加隆死死扣住撒加的肩膀，喘息声更是又快又重。  
“可爱的海龙将军，我最亲爱的弟弟……”撒加的声音里仍然含着笑，“都到了这种时候，还不愿意乖乖就范么？”修长的手指却加了十足的力道，重重地按在掌心间劲细的侧腰。  
“啊！”加隆浑身发抖，剧烈地射了出来，后面顿时更紧地箍住了兄长的勃起。撒加在同时狠狠一顶，精液尽数射在加隆身体里。  
“混蛋！”加隆又咒了一句，一瞬间连呼吸都窒住，几乎觉得力量完全耗尽般浑身发软。他的兄长微笑着圈住他的腰，轻车熟路地解开束缚他双手的璎珞，温柔地亲吻那双微微勒红了的手腕，调笑般道：  
“宝贝，这样爽么？”  
“滚！”  
“换个姿势再来怎么样啊？”  
“不是说了让你滚啊！混蛋哥哥！”加隆伏在兄长的胸口，很不甘心似的来回啮咬着那里的皮肤。  
“那看来就是没意见了~”教皇大人恶劣地笑着说。

 

END


End file.
